


Cotton Candy Fluff

by Buriedinbleach



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach/pseuds/Buriedinbleach
Summary: Hi there!This is where I'll be posting my (mostly) sfw asks from my Tumblr:BuriedinbleachIf you don't already follow me, stop on by and check it out, submit an ask, or just drop me a message and say 'hi!'... I'm nice, I promise :D~Hugs, BiB





	1. Meet Cute [Kenpachi Zaraki x Human Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Kenpachi dating human female reader, and she always looks forward to his visits? I think that’d be so cute, cuz they’d fit into each other’s worlds by NOT fitting in if that make sense. Also, there’s the potential for smut. I mean this as a respectful ask/request btw if it doesn’t sound like it.

Unbeknownst to you, Kenpachi Zaraki had been watching you for two days. Ever since he first saw you walk by Urahara’s shop on your way home from work, listening to music, smiling, lost in your own world as you walked the empty streets of Karakura on your way home. It was your reiatsu that he noticed first, stronger than most other humans. So he decided to get a closer look, _what’s the harm?_

He watched you carefully, sharp green eyes piercing into you, following your every move as you walked closer into town, through crowds of people. The way you brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear, the way you smiled and waved at shopkeepers you knew as you passed by, just… _you._ The longer he watched, the more his interest in you developed from your unusually high reiatsu, to you as a person.

 _Tch._ You weren’t even his type, his polar opposite, in fact. Soft, delicate, clearly not a fighter, and most importantly of all, you were a _human – mortal_. Not that he had anything against humans, he just wasn’t sure there could ever be a future there. _Wait, why the fuck am I thinking about a future with her?!_

It was a cool fall night, the sun had set long ago, and Kenpachi had been waiting for you to leave work when he was called away to dispatch another group of hollows. As you left the office that night, you were immediately struck by an unnerving feeling. It was as if something was missing. Double checking your pockets and your purse, everything seemed to be there, so you shrugged it off and headed for home.

Once Kenny had finished decimating the group of hollows he was after, he searched for your all-too-familiar spiritual pressure and immediately picked up on his worst fear: you were terrified. He flash-stepped to your location as fast as he could, only making one wrong turn in his search, truly a feat for him.

***

Your lungs desperately sucked in air, fuelling your legs, as you ran for your life through the pitch black, empty streets of Karakura. Too afraid to look back, you knew _something_ was chasing you, it had to be, based on your body’s immediate fight-or-flight reaction. Judging by the fear and adrenaline coursing through your veins, fueling you steps, that something – currently lapping at your heels – was bent on murderous intent, and you were the only target.

Palms sweaty, your feet carried you faster than you ever thought possible. Your heart was pounding furiously in your chest, trying to break free so at least _some_ part of you survived, as you rounded the corner and froze.

There was no way out.

You had just trapped yourself in an alleyway, where a dark figure would descend upon you at any moment. Taking a deep breath you tried to steal yourself for what might come, shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down your face in abject terror.

Just out of sight, there was a loud, gurgling cry, then silence. _Probably some other poor bastard that crossed its path before it could find me,_ you thought. Plucking up the last shred of your courage that had remained, you peeked through your fingers, chancing a quick glance back towards the entrance of the alleyway.

_Maybe if that thing was still busy with his last victim, I could sneak…_

Any possible hope for escape faded from your thoughts when a dark shadow crossed in front of the street light, drowning you in darkness, as you heard the footfalls slowly step closer. Pulling your hands back over your eyes, you tuck yourself back into the corner, a fruitless last-ditch effort at protection, but it was all you could manage. You wanted to scream for help, but no noise would come out. You wanted to try to climb up the sheer brick wall, but your feet and arms wouldn’t budge. Instead, you were stuck there, paralyzed by fear, waiting to die.

Rather than the swift hand of death, you felt a heavy, battle hardened palm land gently on your shoulder just before his voice touched your ears, deep and gravelly.

“Hey, uh, are you ok? You’re safe now.” Kenpachi Zaraki was trying his damnedest to mimic the calm reassuring voices of some of his fellow taichos – and failing miserably – before he remembered that you were human. His words didn’t matter, you wouldn’t be able to see him, or hear him.

“Tch. He won’t be bothering _anyone_ ever again as a matter of fact.” Kenny laughed to himself, before that laughter was abruptly cut off when he felt you collide into his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist and holding him tightly, like your life depended on it. In that moment, you’re life _had_ depended on it. You had a life again, because of him.

“That th-thing… its d-ead? You’re s-sure?” You ask, trying to choke back the tears of fear that had morphed into tears of relief.

 _Who did this little human think she was?_ Insinuating that Kenpachi – fucking – Zaraki wouldn’t be able to dispatch some piece of shit hollow…

But then he remembered the bigger question at hand. “Wait… you can _see_ me?”

“O-Of… Co-course, I can se-see you.” You stutter out, amazed that this stranger’s presence is slowly alleviating your fears as your hands continue to grip his haori, keeping your body pressed tightly to his.

“Well, you shouldn’t be able to see me. I don’t have a gigai right now…” Kenpachi mused, staring down at you with intense curiosity.

“A wha?” You sniffed loudly, removing an arm reluctantly from around his waist to wipe your eyes.

“Ah… don’t worry about it. C’mon, lets get you home.”

He waited until you had unlocked the door and stepped inside before turning to leave.

“Wait… what should I, I mean… what’s your name?” You asked, tentatively reaching out to grab his arm, freezing any and all of his momentum the second your warm fingers made contact with his skin. Kenpachi’s eyes widened in amazement as he looked down at your small hand, so delicate, yet powerful enough to keep him there.

He cleared his throat with a slight cough before speaking. “Kenpachi Zaraki. You can just call me Kenny.”

“Alright… Kenny.” You say, as if you were testing the name, seeing if it fit the person in front of you, it did. You manage a slight smile, even after everything.

Hearing his name tumble so easily from your lips, those same gorgeous lips trying to smile at him… It hit Kenny like a punch to the gut. And absolutely no one hit Kenny unless he wanted them to.

_‘Fuck, I’m in trouble…’_

Kenpachi Zaraki, taicho of the baddest division in the Gotei 13, was definitely developing feelings for a human.

***

Kenpachi went to bother – no, demand – a gigai from Kisuke the minute he left your apartment, refusing to leave the shop until it was finished, much to Tessai’s chagrin.

Having the loud, boorish eleventh division taicho camped out in the shop wasn’t exactly anyone’s idea of fun, even Kenny’s. Kisuke, normally content to laze about and take his time with his creations, worked faster than anyone had ever seen, just to keep Tessai off his back and get Kenpachi out of the shop.

***

You hadn’t seen or heard a word from Kenny since he had taken you home after the attack two nights ago. Yet, his face and his voice filled your thoughts. _Was it just because he saved my life?_ No, that wasn’t the only reason. There was something else that drew you to him. You were lost in thought again as you left work that night, looking out to the street as you walk out the revolving door, you froze. Standing directly in front of you, leaning against a tree, arms folded across his broad chest, was Kenpachi.

The minute your eyes met, Kenny straightens up, takes a step towards you, only to have every muscle in his body seize up and freeze when you smile… at him. No, it wasn’t just a smile, your face absolutely lights up the minute you see him waiting for you, and he can’t help but think, ‘ _that’s the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.’_

As you walk, his senses are bombarded with memorizing everything about you: the sound of your voice, the musicality of your laugh, your smell, even the way you scrunch your nose if you dislike something. But most of all, he’s struck with just how comfortable you are with him, which makes him even more at ease with you.

Kenpachi Zaraki was a man who exuded confidence and commanded respect, and if you didn’t immediately give it to him, one pulse of his reiatsu would be enough to bring any ‘free-thinkers’ to heel. Many feared him, and he liked it that way. But you were different, he never wanted you to fear him. He just couldn’t get enough of you, and every spare second he had, an even some he didn’t, was spent with you in the World of the Living. Every evening, like clockwork, Kenny could be found waiting outside your office to walk you home.

You share details with him that you’ve only ever told your closest friends, you’d seen spirits, sensed things others couldn’t, for as long as you could remember. Your honesty eventually lead to him telling you exactly what he was, a shinigami – a soul reaper – and a captain in the Gotei 13. He expected you to balk, and he wouldn’t have blamed you if you did, it was a lot for a human to process after all. But you didn’t. You accepted anything and everything he shared with you, and filed away every new bit of information in your memory.  

You had begun ‘dating’ right away. Slow, meandering walks back to your apartment, lead to stops at coffee shops, bars, restaurants, anywhere to get just a little more time together before the night was over. Saying goodbye each night was the worst, for both of you, but knowing he’d be there the next day made it all a bit more bearable. There was just one problem. Every night when he walked you up to your door, a long, lingering hug was the only goodbye you ever received.

After four dates and still no kiss, you’d had enough.

Kenpachi had noticed the focused set of your eyes, the determined look on your face all through dinner, but didn’t say anything. He was remarkably observant when he wanted to be, and when it came to you, he wanted to be.

Kenpachi finally broke after the two of you had walked to your apartment in silence, though you noticed his arm was wrapped a little tighter around your waist than usual. “You gunna tell me what’s buggin’ ya?” He leaned into the doorway, one arm above your head, caging you in. You wanted to stay angry, but the deep timbre of his voice sent a warm rush tingling and touching every inch of your body.

“You are, Kenny!” You shove him lightly, but he was immovable, all he did was smile at your effort, catching your hand and holding it against his burning skin. “How long have we been seeing each other and you wont kiss me?! Do you even like me? Is it because you’re a… shinigami, and I’m a human?”

There it was. The one difference between you that Kenpachi so desperately tried to ignore. But for once that didn’t matter to him. The only thing at the forefront of his mind was that you were questioning his feelings for you, and that was something he was determined to put out of your mind, once and for all. No matter the cost.

He took another step towards you, the gap between your bodies was almost imperceptible as he leaned his face closer to yours. “Do you want me… to kiss you?”

 _Gods, how you wanted him to, and more…_ but feeling the heat pouring off his body, the reverberations of his deep voice rumbling through you down to your core, all you could eek out was a, “Y-Yes,” as you nodded your head frantically.

Kenny smiled, a truly insatiable grin that pulled your focus straight to his lips, imagining all the places they would touch. He twisted the doorknob and pushed it open before winding a hand through your hair, cupping the back of your head, while gripping your hip tightly with the other, closing the remaining distance between you.

“Good.” But his word was a mere breath that took away yours. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt his mouth crush against yours – _finally –_ as his tongue ran across your lips, begging entrance that you happily gave. A low growl rattled through his chest and into yours at that first taste, making you gasp and your knees go weak. No matter, Kenny had an iron grip on you as he pushed you inside and slammed the door, closing you in together.


	2. Meet Cute [Shunsui x Reader - Future Wife]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indulge me in a little backstory for this 'Cotton Candy Fluff'
> 
> Since I get so many Shunsui x reader - wife - requests (all found in my 'All Work and No Play' collection), I couldn’t resist doing one on how I think you met - seriously, I’ve written four already. 
> 
> So, gather round, grab your drinks and snacks, cause this is a long one...

It was during one of his regular visits to the 13 th division, shirking Nanao for as long as he could, that he first saw you. Shuffling through the courtyard, a determined look on your face, two unsuspecting unseated baby soul reapers locked in your sights.  _ Poor bastards, _ Shunsui thought, a slight smile touching his lips as he watched, admiring your tenacity. The longer he surveyed the scene unfolding before him though, his thoughts morph more into, ‘ _ lucky bastards’. _

His feet wont move, not that he’s trying very hard to make them. His gaze is locked on you, absorbing every bit of information he can. The way your short kimono perfectly accentuates your smooth legs, so atypical in the traditional uniforms he’s surrounded with, but it suits you. The fabric swishes around your legs as you charge forward to stop the two men.

Your eyes are blazing with fury, your chest rises and falls quickly – alternating between yelling and drawing breath. Shunsui’s blood is pumping the longer he watches, an all-too-familiar twinge of desire pools in his gut and he realizes he better get out of there. He moves to slip past undetected when the two men you’re busy giving out to drop their shoulders in a deep, low bow, trying anything they can to distract you.

You stop speaking and turn to see what’s gotten them to  _ finally _ show a little respect when you see him, Shunsui Kyoraku – Eighth division taicho – and you bow your head in your own respectful stance.

“Kyoraku-taicho, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” You’re apologetic, but not embarrassed in the least. You’re only doing your job after all, a seated officer has her responsibilities. Hearing him speak, you rise, but keep your eyes on the ground in front of you.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just here on official business with your taicho.” ‘ _ Right, ‘official business’, sounds legitimate.’  _ He smiles, silently congratulating himself on his quick thinking lie. 

“Please don’t let us stop you. It sounds important.” You hazard a quick look at him, your eyes locking for a moment before you look down again. Shunsui _almost_ thinks he saw a challenge in your eyes at his lie, but shakes it off, _‘I must be_ _imagining things’._

It most certainly  _ was _ a challenge. You’d heard the same stories as everyone else in the Seireitei about the famously talented, yet notoriously lazy, ladies man – Shunsui Kyoraku.

He reaches back, rubbing a hand over his neck, trying to act casual as his appetite to touch you grows deeper by the second. Every minute spent watching your lips, not covering them with his own, is absolute agony. Shunsui’s imagination runs wild, he can almost feel your soft lips pressed against his. 

He can sense his desire building, worsening desperately the longer he looks at you. He's got to get out of here. “Well, I better go track Jushiro down.” You bite your lip, nervously, and look back up at him. “Urgent news and all.”

_ ‘Get it together.’ _ Shunsui chides himself, hurrying towards Jushiro’s office.  _ ‘One look and you’re half-hard like some teenager.’ _

As soon as Shunsui is suitably out of earshot you whirl back on the two men behind you, but they’ve already gone. Taking advantage of your momentary distraction to try and escape. 

***

A week later, Shunsui had thoroughly worn Jushiro down. He was finally willing to intercede on his pathetic best friend’s behalf and put the poor man out of his misery.

Jushiro knocks quietly on the door to your office. Receiving no reply, he leans in closer. He can hear the sound of your pen scratching furiously against the paper, and your low voice grumbling to yourself. Jushiro smiles before gently pushing the door open and stepping inside quietly. He pulls up a chair opposite your desk and waits. That man truly had the patience of a saint.

Ten minutes later, you sigh, pushing your chair back as you glance up and freeze. Your eyes widen comically as you stare into Jushiro’s smiling face.

“Ukitake-taicho!? I’m so sorry, you should have said something, sir.” Horribly embarrassed, your cheeks feel like they’re on fire. If Jushiro notices anything, he’s too much of a gentleman to say a word. 

“I’m sorry if I surprised you, I didn’t want to disturb your work.” Jushiro says, sipping at the small tea cup he held.

“What can I do for you?”

“Actually, it’s a bit of an odd subject.” Jushiro shifts in his chair, looking uncomfortable. You wait patiently for him to continue. “You see, Shunsui Kyoraku has been asking after you.”

“M-Me? Kyoraku-taicho was asking about me?” You gulp, audibly, and the amusement of it immediately puts Jushiro at ease.

“Yes, you see… he’d like, well… let me see, he’d like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night.” Jushiro’s shoulders relax, relieved to have finally gotten the message out. His work was done and the ball was in your court now.

“Kyoraku-taicho wants to take  _ me _ to dinner? I don’t know…” Your brow knits together in careful deliberation. “I know he’s a good friend, so I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but-“

“Please, ___-chan, speak freely. I’m not here as your taicho right now. I’m just one man, trying to help his friend.” Another perfectly ‘Jushiro’ smile hits you like a punch to the stomach. ‘ _ How the hell am I supposed to say no to him?! _ ’ Might as well get it out, pull the band-aid off. Still, you look down at your hands, fidgeting nervously as you speak.

“Well, he has a ‘reputation’. I just worry that I would be another notch on his belt.” You sigh, finally meeting his eyes. Jushiro is looking back at you, almost willing some of his peaceful self-assuredness into your soul.

“I promise you, that is not the case.”

You mull his words over carefully for a moment. “Alright, dinner tomorrow night. He can pick me up here at 7pm.”

“Wonderful. I’ll tell Shunsui.” Jushiro is positively beaming as he stands and hurries towards the door. “You must have made quite the impression last week. He hasn’t stopped asking about you since.” 

You might be flattered if you’d heard any part of what Jushiro had just shared. Instead, your thoughts are far too absorbed with processing the last five minutes. You had a date with Shunsui Kyoraku tomorrow night. Your emotions fluctuate wildly between nervousness, slight excitement, and utter dread. 

***

The next evening, Shunsui was pacing Jushiro’s office, practically wearing a path in the wood floor from his repetitive steps. Glancing up at the clock every few minutes, he’s trying to implore time to move faster, as it inched towards 7.00pm. Jushiro can only smile to himself and shake his head at his friends lack of patience, a stark difference to the man he knew so well. 

At 6.59pm Shunsui practically ripped Jushiro’s door off its hinges and hurried to your office. He raised his hand to knock then lowered it again. Taking a deep breath, he raised it once more and tapped lightly on the door with his knuckle.

You had felt his reiatsu before hearing the light wrap at the door, but waited until you heard the tell-tale sign that he was ready to take you out. Nervously, you opened the door and looked up at him. Shunsui’s eyes went wide as he looked at you. Needless to say, he was shook.

He was immediately hit with the scent of your perfume, light, sweet, and floral. Next, his eyes drifted quickly, but discreetly - even by Shunsui’s standards - over your body, drinking in the image that made his mouth water. You had been the sole occupant of his dreams for weeks and the moment had finally arrived. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He coughed, took a breath and tried again. “Uh… you’re nice.” Shunsui’s eyes cinch shut in embarrassment. ‘ _ Gods! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re blowing it Shunsui!’ _

Looking up at him, his cheeks blush wildly, making you smile. “uh… thank you?” You hadn’t really expected to throw him off his game  _ this _ much. Though truthfully, you were trying to test him a little. Picking out a long, low cut dress with a revealing slit up the side. Wanting to push the boundaries of his resistance, to see if he really would try something to make you just another conquest on his  _ long _ list.

“Sorry, that wasn’t what I meant. I mean, you are nice but…” Shunsui took another deep breath before speaking again. “You look lovely. That color really brings out your eyes.”

_ ‘Huh, maybe the stories about him weren’t true.’ _ Shunsui stared straight into your eyes, making a conscious effort to avoid your exposed skin. He knew that if he allowed himself even one more wayward look, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

You smile again, feeling heat rush over your own face this time. “Thank you… Shunsui.” You test his name, it seemed a little odd calling him Kyoraku-taicho when you’re supposed to be on a date. That word, his own name, knocks the air straight out of his lungs. He’d imagined hearing it from your lips, sometimes - frequently - in the heat of passion, but watching your lips move - actually saying it - in real life blew all those fantasies out of the water.

“We should probably go. Don’t want to be late for our reservation.” Shunsui leaned in to boldly venture a kiss on your cheek just as you stepped forward. The result was the two of you knocking your heads together. If Shunsui wasn’t blushing wildly before, he definitely was now. Apologizing profusely, as you rubbed your forehead, then laughed.

***

Walking you home that night, back to the Thirteenth division, Shunsui was mentally running over the events of the night. By his count, the date could not have gone worse.

First, an ex-boyfriend of yours and an ex-girlfriend of his happened to be good friends, enjoying a night out together over dinner. While things had ended well between you and your ex, you parted as friends with no hard feelings, things between Shunsui and his ex… had not. 

She spent twenty minutes alternating looks that could kill between you, then Shunsui, then back at you again. You barely noticed, content to continue on with your conversations with the two men. Shunsui was amazed with your grace, mentally adding to the running tally in his mind of your perfection. Your ex picked up on the awkwardness long before you did and shuffled them out the door in a hurry.

Promptly following that, Shunsui spilled sake all over the front of your dress. He could have died of embarrassment right then and there. In fact, he wished he had, because it only got worse. He had apologized profusely, rushing to your side, trying to wipe the damp splotch covering the front of your dress. Desperate to save a little face, he pressed his napkin against you, not thinking, and grazed your breast, then accidentally did it again.

***

Shunsui mentally chastised himself, torturing himself with reliving every last minute of that painfully awkward night. He had planned it out perfectly, and not a damn thing had gone his way. He was a  _ professional _ at wooing women. A true master of his craft. How could it all have gone so wrong the  _ one time _ he desperately needed it to go right? 

You could almost feel the tension radiating from his body, but couldn’t understand why. All the snafus of the night had made him almost _ more _ charming to you now. He was already handsome, that much was certain. But seeing this side of him, the fact that he was just like any other man, overwhelmed by a pretty girl -  _ that _ endeared him more to your heart than anything else ever could. 

You reach out casually while continuing to look - and walk - straight ahead, tenderly lacing your fingers with his. Shunsui’s feet continue moving, but his breath hitches at the contact. Your skin was so warm and even softer than he had imagined. He held your hand a little tighter, still convinced that this would be the last time he would get the opportunity. He ventured a look down at you as you walked, you were smiling, and he felt suddenly emboldened as the two of you reached your door. It was now or never.

“I know its a long shot, but… could I take you out again? A do-over?” You can feel the tension that had been slowly ebbing away building back in his body again.

Turning to look at him, you quirk your brow in a questioning expression. “A do-over? I don’t really think we need a do-over.” There it was. A death blow, the confirmation that Shunsui had been dreading. His shoulders slump, weighed down with defeat.

“No, Shunsui.” You grab his other hand, holding it tightly, waiting for him to lift his eyes to yours. “What I meant was that we don’t need a do-over because I had a nice time with you.” He hears the words, he can see you smiling up at him, but he can’t bring himself to believe it.

“H-How? That was a catastrophe.” Shunsui shakes his head in disbelief as you laugh. Its a sound that manages to put him at ease, and even he has to chuckle.

“Oh, it was awful.” You admit, before another fit of giggles comes over you. “But it was  _ because _ it was awful that I had a fun time.”

“Then you must have a twisted sense of fun, ___.” Gaining more confidence by the minute, Shunsui holds your hands a little tighter, running his thumb over the back of your hand as you shift nervously.

“No… it was just nice to see that the rumors about you aren’t all true.” A sly smirk crosses your lips.

Shunsui straightens to his full height, fully returning to his usual breezy, carefree self. “Rumors? About me? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Its a lie neither of you believe. 

You take another step towards him and his breath audibly hitches. You grin and venture forward again, teasing and testing him, as Shunsui holds his breath. “I think you do. You’re known to be quite the ‘ladies man’ around the Seireitei.”

“Maybe I was. But now, I’m a one-woman kinda guy.” He looks down at you, the textbook picture of cool and confident. But his eyes are sharp, emphasizing the fact that his words were a promise.

Pressing your body into his, you feel the heat radiating off of him and into you. “Does that mean you’re going to kiss me?” 

Shunsui’s eyes are as big as saucers for a moment, faced with the delicious reality of his all-consuming dreams. Dreams that were filled with nothing but you since he first laid eyes on you. He draws on every ounce of composure he has before sliding his arm around your waist, and winding his hand behind your head. 

Its  _ your _ breath that hitches now as Shunsui tilts your face up towards his, lowering his mouth to hover just above yours. He wants to prove to you that  _ one damn thing _ will go right tonight. And this kiss was the only thing that mattered anymore.

He sighs, sending a soft - delicate - warm puff of air across your mouth that drives any other thought but him from your mind. His mouth caresses your bottom lip, sucking briefly until he hears you gasp. Sensing his opportunity, his lips press against yours, as his tongue moves over yours so slowly and carefully, it makes your knees go weak. Shunsui’s lips part in a smile as he holds you tighter to his body. Shunsui was perfectly content to never let you go again. Little did either of you know then that he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug:
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	3. Good Things Come in Small Packages [Kensei x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on Tumblr.
> 
> This is a *mostly* sfw chapter, with just a hint of smut in the beginning. The eventual nsfw continuation will go under 'All Work and No Play...'
> 
> *Slight AU - Everyone is a human*

There was a warm, furnace of a body snuggled around you. Kensei kept you suitably heated without much need for blankets, and _finally_ , he had started to shift. He stretched, tensing his muscles and relaxing again, groaning loudly as he rubbed his hand over his face. He didn’t worry about waking you, Kensei had been vaguely aware of you wiggling beside him, waiting impatiently for him to wake up for the past hour. Every morning was exactly the same, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“ _m_ _mm_ , morning handsome. How’d you sleep.” You asked, nuzzling your face against his neck while your fingers traced his abs.

 

“Great. You really wore me out, _hhnn._ ” Kensei punctuated the end of his sentence with a grunt as your fingers danced back and forth over the cut line of his hip. A spot on his body that you both loved for different reasons.

 

Your nails drag up and down his thigh while you bring your mouth to linger just over his ear, speaking low and softly. “Do you mean sparring, or…”

 

Kensei groans, a low rumbling noise that rushes through you, sending a wave of desire flooding over your body to settle in your core. He shifts his hips then cocks an eyebrow glancing over at you. “I was talking about training, smartass.” He chuckles and grabs your waist, effortlessly placing you over his hips.

 

“Since when have you _ever_ worn me out in bed?”

 

You smile and shrug your shoulders casually before peeling off his t-shirt you wore to sleep. “There’s a first time for everything, right?” Kensei pulls your face down to his, capturing your lips in a sensual kiss that drove every other thought from your mind.

 

Kensei’s head was anything but blank in that moment, despite the blood rushing from his brain. His mind was full of images of you, and thoughts of ‘ _Gods, how did we get here? How did I get this lucky?!’_

 

His tongue ran over his lips, then yours, while his palms caressed your hips and thighs. He groaned in satisfaction as you wrapped a warm hand around his around his hard shaft and pressed him to your waiting entrance, sinking down onto him slowly.

 

***

 

Kensei was absolutely sick of the new girl and she’d only just started at Kenpachi’s MMA gym. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t even laid eyes on her yet. He couldn’t hit something, or even draw a goddamn breath without hearing, “ _she’s a killer!_ ” or “ _she’s not too bad to look a either._ ” Both accompanied by a few sly jabs and laughs. He dropped his gear bag in front of his locker and kept his headphones in, turning up the music to drown out the conversation around him while he changed.

 

If Kensei thought the locker room was bad, the training floor was worse. So-much-worse.

 

A large group had gathered around the octagon to watch a sparring session, which wasn’t too unusual. What _was_ unusual was the size of the crowd. It seemed like everyone that had come in to train that evening had stopped to watch the fight.

 

‘ _Oh well, equipment’s all mine.’_ Kensei thought, dropping his bag down and cranking up the volume of his headphones again.

 

He put his gloves on, stretched his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fists until the leather cracked and creaked. It was his favorite sound in the world, rivaled only by hearing his opponent shriek “ _TAP!!!_ ” at the top of their lungs. It got his blood pumping just reliving those memories, easing some of his frustration. The rest of the agitation flooding his body slowly faded away with each powerful blow he landed on the punching bag. He was in the zone.

 

Finally a chorus of _“ooohh!”_ and _“damn, is she ok?”_ reached his ears. So loud that it completely drown out the music he was blaring. He quickly ripped out his headphones and started throwing things into his bag, grumbling again as the anger began to build and multiply. He wanted - no - he _needed_ to be the next one in the ring. Not that one look from him - especially in this state - wouldn’t scare away anyone else with the same idea.

 

Kensei straightened and shouldered his bag, heading towards the ring, only to have Shinji block his path. “How were you not watching that fight?!”

 

“Not interested. I have my own training to take care of.” Kensei was short in his responses, making it clear that talking was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to fight someone, anyone. His eyes scanned the room for a worthy opponent until they fell on a head of bright crimson hair across the room. Kensei grinned and pushed past Shinji, who was nowhere near done ribbing him.

 

He marched towards Renji - the definition of tunnel vision - with Shinji trailing after him, spouting out comments that fell on deaf ears. If Kensei had been listening, he might have heard Shinji telling him to look out for you a second before his booming voice echoed above your head.

 

“Renji!” Kensei shouted across the room, scowling and raising his arm to point, as you collided into his barrel chest. Without pausing to think, he instinctively wrapped an arm around you - pressing you into his body - to keep you from falling.

 

“Hey shorty, why don’t you watch…” Kensei’s brow knit together in a tight glare that almost faded instantly when he looked down and saw you. Petite, gorgeous, and a light sheen of sweat covering your body after your fight. A triumphant smile covering your face. All his favorite things rolled up into one package, _you._

 

“Shorty, huh?” You ask, quirking your brow to look up at him while pushing off his chest. It was true enough, he absolutely towered over you, but there was no way in hell you’d admit it and give him the satisfaction.

 

“Uh, sorry. I… didn’t mean it like that. I’m…” Kensei reached back, rubbing his neck as if it would ease some of the discomfort he felt. Shinji looked back and forth between the two of you, delighting in the awkwardness that was all but radiating from Kensei. Rarely - no, never - had Shinji seen him so off his game. He was practically salivating watching as a slight blush colored Kensei’s cheeks.

 

“I know who you are, _Kensei_. I’m ___. I was gonna ask if you might wanna spar with me? I heard you’re pretty good.” You smile, watching his eyes widen comically at the challenge.

 

“You wanna fight me? But…”

 

You smile, taking a step towards him, closing the distance you had created a moment earlier. “C’mon, its not like you’re gonna break me, if that’s what you’re afraid of...” Kensei’s spine stiffened, he could feel the heat of exertion rolling off your body. The smell your shampoo sailed up to tempt his nostrils with your scent. He watched your chest rise and fall as your lips wrap around your water bottle, he pictured them wrapping around something else. It took every ounce of strength he had not to grab you and throw you down in the middle of the gym.

 

“Actually, I was gonna say you just fought.” Kensei manages to grumble, doing his best to push his fantasies out of his mind… for now.

 

“You’re right. That doesn’t seem fair to you. Tell you what, go fight Renji first. I’ll wait.” You walk off, casually, to stretch near the ring leaving Kensei and Shinji to stare after you in wonder.

 

“Gods, she’s sassy and hot. If you don’t ask her out, I definitely will.” Shinji pats Kensei’s shoulder, laughing, and walks off to go train. For Shinji that day - and most others - ‘training’ really just meant stopping to shoot the shit with whoever he wanted - busy or not.

 

Poor Renji barely stood a chance against Kensei. He’d already been training for two hours by the time Kensei strolled in, fresh from a good night’s sleep and a day of relaxation. But that wasn’t even the _real_ reason he didn’t stand a chance. Kensei was already a good fighter, but now he wanted to impress you, give you a show. More than once he glanced over to where you sat with Kenpachi, eyes narrowed, studying. _‘She’s fucking strategizing!?’_ Kensei almost laughed.

 

But his true delight came when he caught Renji in an arm bar, absolutely exhausted, and applied the stretch until he felt - and heard - the tattooed man beneath him grit his teeth and shout, “I fucking tap!” Renji grumbled, and shoved Kensei’s legs off his abdomen to stand. He rolled his eyes, then held a hand out to Kensei and helped him up.

 

“Since when do you go that hard when we’re sparring?!” Renji asked quietly, stretching his elbow to shake off the effects of Kensei’s submission as they walked out of the ring. Kensei’s eyes give him away. They quickly dart to you then away again as he grabbed for his water bottle. Renji was all swagger after that, with a smug smile that rivaled even Shinji’s.

 

“ _Ooooohhhhh!_ I get it now.” Renji grinned, wagging a tattooed eyebrow suggestively as they both turned to look at you. Listening to Kenny’s instructions with rapt attention, bouncing on the balls of your feet to keep your muscles warm. Kenny points over in Kensei’s direction, drawing your eyes to your opponent. Kensei and Renji look suitably guilty as they quickly try to look away.

 

“You two done chatting? You ready for a proper match!?” Kenny grinned, it was a wicked smile that made them both uneasy. He could be an intimidating man on the best of days, but there was a glint of excitement in his eyes that Kensei and Renji couldn’t quite grasp.

 

“Hey!” Renji snapped, his eyes narrowing in a glare at the insult.

 

Kensei hesitated, looking down at you. “This still doesn’t seem right…” Your eyes sharpened with determination as a smile crept across your face.

 

“Tired? You need more time to rest?”

 

That did it. Kensei grinned and tossed his water bottle back in his bag. “Get your ass in the ring… _shorty._ ” Kenpachi leaned down close to your ear and whispered instructions only you heard before you marched off, checking your shoulder into Kensei as you stepped into the ring.

 

Kensei turned to follow when Kenny’s hand clamped down firmly on his shoulder. “Don’t you dare go easy on her. She’s your opponent, and you better take her seriously.” There was an edge to his voice that made his words sound more like a thinly veiled threat. Kensei nodded and walked off to join you, letting Renji slam the cage door shut behind him.

 

He hesitated, opening his mouth like he wanted to speak, but you wouldn’t give him time. Running at him faster than he could track, your shin connected with the left side of his jaw before you brought your leg down and spun away again. Kensei blinked, dazed and surprised at your speed. Everyone watching outside the cage - Kenpachi, Renji, and Shinji included - shouted at him, but he didn’t hear a word.

 

“Fucking hell, Kensei! Fight her!” Renji yelled angrily, slamming his fist on the edge of the mat repeatedly, trying to get his attention. Kensei’s brown eyes zeroed in on you as he smirked. Bouncing from side to side before you lunged forward again, letting your shin connect with his thick, muscular thigh. He had to admit, there was a lot more power in your tiny frame than he had originally given you credit for.

 

Kensei watches as you side step away again quickly, before turning to face him, giving him a quick wink. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, adrenaline from the fight pumping through his body. But there was something else there too. As if he didn’t want you bad enough before your fight, he _needed_ you now, and he was done playing.

 

His sharp eyes followed as you twisted on your heel with every intent to deliver a spinning back kick to his stomach, but Kensei was ready for your attack this time. The second your foot connected with his abdomen, nearly knocking the wind out of him, he grabbed your calf - squeezed - and held you there. The two of you locked eyes and shared a quick smile before you kicked your other leg up, catching the other side of his jaw this time before dropping down to the mat on your hands and knees.

 

Kensei shook off the hit quickly, growling as he took your back, trying to get in position for a submission. His grip around your wrists was firm, but still not nearly restrictive enough for an opponent, as he wrapped your small frame under his chest. His face hovered next to your neck, close enough to hear - and feel - your quick breaths. Your scent sailed up to tease his senses again, driving him wild, so much more powerful than the faint whiff he had gotten in passing earlier.

 

He wasn’t the only one affected by the close proximity though. The warmth of his quick, even breaths tickled your ear. His lips were within inches of your neck, but you wanted them closer. The broad muscles of his chest and abs pressed into your back, along with the tantalizing hint of something else nudging against your ass, making your lip quirk in an unseen smile. You squirmed your hips back into his, pretending to try to escape, but feeling his dick twitch at the contact.

 

“ _h_ _hhnn…”_ Kensei bit of a choked moan, and flipped you onto your back in one swift motion. Settling his thighs between your hips, seating himself in your guard, he suddenly realized this position wasn’t much better for quelling his lust. All he could think about was ripping off your clothes. His eyes were dark, full of desire, as he looked down at you and watched your eyes shimmer up at him.

 

Kensei leaned down, risking even closer contact with you hips, to wrap an arm around your shoulder to join the other currently closed around your back. His face was low next to your ear, ensuring that no one would hear what they could only assume was trash-talking between competitors.

 

“Go out with me.” His words were just short of a command as he tightened his grip around your body. He felt a warm puff of air from your laugh tickle against his ear before your hips thrust up into his, suitably distracting him just enough to push your head free. You stayed there, contrary to every fighting instinct you had been taught, but the fight wasn’t the only thing on either of your minds now. Grabbing the back of his neck, you pulled him close again, pressing your lips to his ear.

 

“Beat me and I’ll think about it, _Kensei._ ” He couldn’t see your smile, but he definitely heard it in your voice. He felt himself harden further and silently thanked the gods he wore baggy shorts to train that day. Kensei knew that now he had more than one motivation to finish this fight quickly. He moved with newfound determination to guarantee you made good on your promise.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shameless plug…
> 
> Character or Scenario requests? Hit me up:
> 
> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


End file.
